yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Manda no Yume
|Date = |hero2 = MandaSprite.png |Protagonist = Manda |Nexus Doors = 9 |Effects = 15 (+14 Clothing) (+183 Hairstyles) |Endings = N/A}} Overview Manda no Yume (マンダの夢, Manda's Dream) is an English Yume Nikki fangame created by LaytonLoztew. It was made for the Dream Diary Jam in RPG Maker VX Ace. Gameplay 'Version 0.03e' Manda no Yume is a traditional fangame. You access the dream world by entering the bed and using the laptop. Your main goal in the game is to explore and collect effects. You begin with four dream worlds, with more being unlocked as you explore and collect floppy disks. The mirror in the bedroom can be used to save the game. An interesting feature of this game is the ability to combine multiple effects. There are five slots available for Manda's effects, each either changing her appearance or giving her a new ability. The player can also customize Manda's appearance/effects. Effects and hairstyles both have alternate colors to choose from, and hairstyles can use other hairstyle's colors as well. Hairstyles can be acquired by finding coupons in the dream world and as rewards when exploring certain percentages of each world. 'Version 0.02' Manda no Yume is a traditional fangame. You access the dream world by entering the bed and using the laptop. Your main goal in the game is to explore and collect effects. You begin with one dream world, with more being unlocked as you explore and collect floppy disks. The laptop can also be used to save the game. An interesting feature of this game is the ability to combine multiple effects. There are five slots available for Manda's effects, each either changing her appearance or giving her a new ability. The player can also customize Manda's appearance/effects. There are Palettes which change the colors of her effects, and Hairs which change her hairstyle. Hairstyles can be acquired by exchanging Coupons with one of the store owners in the City. Another shop owner will give Palettes when talked to. 'Version 0.01c' Manda no Yume is a traditional fangame. The bed is used to enter the dream world, allowing you to explore and collect effects. The laptop in the dream world is used to change the menu theme. The journal in Manda's real room is used to save. Unlike most fangames, there are two menu slots to equip effects. Effects can be freely combined, either giving Manda an unique ability or allowing her to use both effects without having to switch. Another unique feature of this game is a hint system in the form of a hidden NPC. If located, he gives small hints on the location of an unacquired effect. This NPC was removed in the latest version. Plot You play as Manda as she explores a different world from her bed. Not much else is known about the game's plot. Effects 'Version 0.03' Effects Clothing 'Version 0.02' Effects 'Version 0.01c' Effects Combo Effects Gameplay Images (Version 0.02) MandaNoYumeBedroom.png|Bedroom MandaNoYumeNexus.png|'Nexus'/Hub Download External Links *Dev Blog Category:Fangames Category:English Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Released in 2017 Category:Traditional Fangames